Where's Sam?
by Gayshipper23
Summary: Sam and Danny started dating after Ember's attack. They'd been dating for about four years, then Sam suddenly leaves with no explanation as to where or why she left. Three years later she returns and has a major surprise. How will her friends and family react to this secret? Will she be able to handle her secret being exposed so soon? Minor cussing. First DP fic hope you like it.


**Sam's POV**

I can't believe it, its been so long since I left Amity Park. It's been 3 years. Danny and I had been dating since Ember came and we had to break her spell. The reason I left was because I found out that I was pregnant. Honestly I panicked! I didn't know what they would think. My family didn't even like Danny, I don't know what they would have done if knew I was caring his child. I packed my bags that day and left. It didn't come as a surprise I hadn't been feeling well so I had gone to the doctor. Before I left I wrote a letter to Danny.

 _Dear Danny,_

 _There's something I have to tell you. This is going to be painful for both of us. I'm leaving Amity Park. Which means I'm leaving my family and friends. You are the last person in the world that I want to leave. I just have to get away from all the chaos. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was right. When we met again I will explain everything. I can't tell you all of it right now. If I do I wont be able to write this letter. I have to go and I'm really sorry about doing this to you. Just remember I will always love you._

 _Your truly, Samantha Manson,_

As I remembered that day tears started to well up in my eyes. Just then I heard a small cry coming from the other room. I went to check on my 3 year old daughter, Lilith. I named her that because it's my favorite name. I'd always wanted a daughter with that name.

I walked into her room and picked her up calming her down, "Shh, shh, it's okay baby girl mommy's here."

She hadn't wet herself, she wasn't hungry. She must have had a bad dream. She should be sleeping though the night and she is some nights. Most nights she can't sleep though. I'm sure she knows that her dad isn't here and she needs her father. Just then a green bolt of light shot out of her hand. I was wondering if she was going to inherit any of Danny's abilities and apparently she had. Okay I had started to get this feeling that I needed to go back to Amity Park. The reasons: I missed my family and friends, Lilith needs her father and I need to make up for not telling Danny that he has a daughter.

"Alright baby girl you and I are going on a little trip." I said as I laid her down on the changing table. After I changed her I laid her down for a nap so I could go pack our suit cases. I figured the sooner we left the sooner I could get the quilt trip I was bound to get over with.

This is actually a good thing because my rent is almost up and I don't have money to renew it. I went and talked to the manager who is a nice old lady and has helped me a lot since coming here. Her name is Agatha. I told her that I would be leaving and that I would send her a post card when I arrived safely. I thanked her for helping me and Lilith gave her a hug and asked if she would watch Lilith while I went to get our suit cases.

"Of course dear." she replied and sat down on the couch while Lilith paled in front of her.

I went up stairs and grabbed my suitcase, Lilith's suit case, and her toy bag. I out the bags in the car and went back to get Lilith. We said our final goodbyes and headed for Amity Park. I took the scenic route to give me time to think. I needed to figure out how I was going to tell everyone and figure out a place to stay.

I voiced aloud, "I could go to my parents house, or I could go to Tuckers, he said I could always stay at his place if Danny and I got in a fight. Although that was three years ago before I left with no explanation. I don't really want to see Danny right away. Oh I know I might be able to stay with Jazz. Hey Lilith you want to go see auntie Jazz?" I asked looking in the rearview mirror. Only getting a giggle in reply.

I don't know how we're going to make this trip cause we're low on money. I recently got fired from my job working at the movie theater. I haven't had time to look for another. I puled over to the next gas station I saw and got some gas. I went to change Lilith who had woken up.

Realizing how little money I had left I took out my phone and called Jazz. It's about 10:00 pm and I and nowhere to go.

The phone rang a few times then she answered.

"Hello. Who is this?" she asked

"Hey Jazz this is a voice from the past you haven't heard in the last three years." I replied

"Sam is that you?" she asked stunned.

"Yeah Jazz it's me." I say a smile coming to my face.

"Oh my God, Sam how have you been? Are you okay? What happened? Where have you been the last three years?" Jazz asked frantic.

"Jazz, Jazz calm down. I'll explain everything but I need a favor."

"Well what is it?" she asked worry in her voice.

"I'm coming back to amity Park and I got fired from my job and I don't have a lot of money and I'm about two days away." Just then Lilith started to cry. I got out of the front seat and pulled her out of her car seat.

I stood there comforting her when Jazz asked, "Sam is that a baby?"

"Y-yeah, ummmm...about that I have a three year old daughter." I say nervously

"Who's the father?" is all she asks.

"D-danny." I reply.

"Wait... so you're saying that for the past three years we have had a family member that we didn't we didn't know about?"

"Yes and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys sooner. When I found out I was pregnant I panicked. My parents don't like Danny. I didn't know the would handle me caring his child especially before we were married. I didn't know how Danny would react and I didn't want Lilith to have to live in a place where ghosts were a part of daily life."

"Then why come back?" she asked

"Well I realized that I shouldn't have left and I miss you guys. Also Lilith was crying earlier and shot an Ecto blast out if her hand." I said exasperated.

"So you have a three year old daughter with ghost powers?"

"Yes, Yes I do."

"So what was this favor?"

"I need a place to stay when I get into town and you seem like my only option. I would go to my parents but they would want an explanation as soon as they saw me. I don't want to see Danny right away. Tucker said I could stay at his house if Danny and I got in a fight but that was before I left without and explanation."

"Do you have enough resources to last you two days?" she asked concern returning to her voice.

"I think so. I can at least make it to where I'm a few hours away."

"Are you sure? If you need anything just call okay?"

"Okay. Hey Jazz?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Thank you."

"No problem what are friends for right?" She said yawning.

"Alright well goodnight Jazz."

"Goodnight Sam."

 **Jazz's POV**

As I waked back to bed Danny walked out of the spare bedroom.

"Hey Jazz who were you talking to on the phone?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Oh I was just talking to my friend Jessica. She was upset at her boyfriend Brad. Did I wake you?"

"Oh no I just dozed off. I've been up since four this morning working on this lead as to where Sam may be."

when he said that I froze.

"Hey Jazz you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine just tired that's all. I'm going to head off to bed you should too." I said sternly.

"Yes, mom." he says with a smile on his face.

"Goodnight Jazz."

"Goodnight Danny."

 **Sam's POV**

 **Two hours later.**

It's now midnight and I'm laying in the front seat of my car with the seat down so I can watch Lilith. I'm having trouble falling asleep because my brain wont turn off. I had pulled over at a mobile home park and asked the manager if I could stay the night. He kindly let me stay the night free of charge. I assured him I could pay him something but he said not to worry about it because he would want someone to treat him this way if he was in a similar situation. I was able to fall into restless sleep while waking up periodically to comfort Lilith.

As I was laying ion my car reflected on my life has changed from high school to adulthood. Danny and I had been dating for four years after Ember showed up. We had moved in together after we graduated. My parents weren't really fond of that idea. But I didn't care I was moving in with the love of my life. Where I didn't have to hear about how Danny was not the right guy for me and that this was just a phase that I would grow out of.

Danny and I were both 14 when we stared dating. When we moved in together we were 18. A year after that is when I found out I was pregnant. I stopped thinking then and fell asleep.

 **That day at 6:00 am**

I woke up and checked on Lilith she was still asleep maybe her sleeping better had to do with being closer to her father. Or maybe she wore herself out last night using her Ecto blast during her fit.

I drove to the front office and thanked Mr. Baker for letting me stay here for the night free of charge. I asked if there was a park near by. Mr. Baker said there was one about a mile away then gave me direction and I was on my way again.

I got to the park and let Lilith run around and play for about two hours before she started getting tired again. I picked her up and put her back in her car seat. I called Jazz to tell her where I was and when I would be there. I estimated how far away I was, I was about a day and a half away. I turned on to the over pass that's supposed to take me to the highway and all of a sudden the Box Ghost showed up. Luckily I had a Fenton thermos with me. I packed it when I left, it's good to be prepared. I knew that id the Box Ghost was here Danny would be close by. Right on cue Danny showed up. It's good to know he can still fight. I soon realized that he want winning. That shocked me he's not winning against the _Box Ghost._ So from he knowledge I've gained over the years I built a shield around my car. Lilith was still asleep so I jumped out of the car.

"Danny watch out!" I yelled which caught both Danny and the Box Ghost off guard.

"Sam!?" Danny yelled

"Oh your little girlfriends come to save you." Taunted the Box Ghost.

As he said that I sucked him into the thermos. Danny was floating in the air stunned. I deactivated the ghost shield and got in the car to check on Lilith. She was still asleep thank goodness. She wasn't hurt and she hadn't used her ghost powers. I sat in the front seat until I heard a loud thump above my car. I unlocked the door knowing this was inevitable. Danny got in the passenger seat and looked at me.

Danny went to speak but I cut him off.

"Put your seat belt on." I commanded

"Samm-"

"Danny." I said giving him a pointed look.

He immediately put his seat belt on. Just then Lilith woke up and started to giggle. Danny looked back towards Lilith and then at me. He stuttered, "S-sam did you get in the right car?"

"Yes Danny, I got in the right car."

"Can this conversation wait till we get back to Amity Park?"

"I just have one question."

"What is it?" I asked irritated.

"How old is she?"

"Three."

"Don't over work your brain I'll everything back in Amity Park."

Danny was about to ask another question until I glared at him and he became a clam.

 **Three hours later**

I got tired of the silence so I blurted out, "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For leaving without a word three years ago. All I did was leave a stupid letter. I'm so, so sorry." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Sammy, Sam calm down. I'm not mad."

I looked at him confused. "You should be I left with no explanation.

"Alright I'll admit that I was upset at first. Then I remembered how much I love you. I can't stay mad at you. These last three years I never stopped looking for you. I figured you wanted me to find you when you signed the letter Samantha Manson and not Sammy or Sam. I know you hate that name. I've lost a lot of weight and sleep looking for you because I didn't want to let you down."

"Danny you could never let me down. No wonder you weren't winning against the Box Ghost. How have you survived the last three years without me?"

"Well we have an amazing family." He said putting his hand on mine that was on the gear shift.


End file.
